Married Partners
by giraffepress
Summary: What if Rick and Kate were married before their first case and kept it a secret? Follows canon plot from 1x01 but obviously AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing. I'm open to any suggestions._

The loud, commanding clack of 4-inch power heels alerts the surrounding uniforms to the arrival of Kate Beckett. Beckett confidently strides past her colleagues into Apartment 217, the newest crime scene for her and her fellow detectives. Upon entering the room, Beckett quickly glances around while making her way over to the latest victim.

"What do you have for me Lanie?" Beckett asks the petite ME.

"Slow down girl. I just got here, same as you." Lanie said as Detectives Ryan and Esposito enter the apartment. "Give me a second to check out the body."

With a large smirk on his face, Espo grinned, shifting his attention to Lanie and sweeping his eyes all over her body. "I might need a second to check out this body too."

Lanie whips around and smacks him with her clipboard upside the back of his head, knocking the smirk of his face.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Espo groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, soothing the ache caused by Lanie.

Lanie gives Espo a smirk of her own and returns her attention to the body.

While Lanie and Espo were flirtatiously bickering back and forth, Beckett was circling the room, observing the entire scene. Glancing at the body, she took in every detail. The victim was completely nude, lying on top of the dining room table; completely covered in rose petals with a sunflower gently placed over each eye.

"No signs of struggle. She obviously knew her attacker." Beckett adds after Lanie gives a few initial observations.

"Even bought her flowers. Who says romance is dead?" Lanie remarks shifting her gaze away from the body and towards Beckett, giving her a small smirk.

Beckett rolls her eyes and quickly diverts her attention away from Lanie, hoping Lanie doesn't see the smile forming on her face. "I do. Every Saturday night."

The smirk on Lanie's face grows. "Well, lipstick wouldn't hurt." Kate turns her attention back to Lanie and gives her the signature Beckett glare. Lanie quickly drops the smirk and lifts her hands in a defensive position. "I'm just saying."

Returning to the body, Beckett questions, "Does this look familiar to anyone?"

Giving her a quizzical look, Espo hesitantly responds, "No… should it?"

Beckett shifts her attention to Ryan and he quickly shakes his head 'no'. Rolling her eyes, Beckett stands from crouching over the body. "Roses on her body, sunflowers over her eyes. Don't you guys read?" she asked. Observing the blank stares and questioning looks, she quickly realizes she is the only one understanding the scene.

"Flowers for Your Grave, Richard Castle." She states incredulously, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "This scene is straight out of the book."

Ryan quickly grabs a uniform and asks him to look up the address for Mr. Castle's home. Moments later, the uniform returns, handing him a slip of paper that informs Ryan that Mr. Castle lives in SoHo. Ryan returns to the group just as Beckett says, "I need to make a quick call and then I'll pick up Ri- Mr. Castle." Beckett nervously shifts her attention between all of her coworkers making sure they didn't catch her slip. They didn't seem to notice so she continues, "He's right around the corner so it shouldn't be too long until I make it to the precinct."

Ryan glances at the address written on a slip of paper in his hand. Shifting his attention to Beckett, giving her a strange look, Ryan suspiciously questions, "His address is on the opposite side of the city in SoHo."

"Anyway, how would you know where he is?" Espo quickly questions.

Beckett face blanks shortly, but she is able to quickly recover, "I read page six this morning, he has a book launch tonight, only two blocks away."

All three of her friends glance between each other suspiciously but seem to accept her explanation.

Espo glances at Ryan then shifts his attention back to Beckett. "We will canvas the surrounding area and question everyone on the floor. Meet you back at the precinct Beckett." With that, the two detectives exit, suspiciously whispering between the both of them.

Lanie stands from her position over the body, writing some more notes on her clipboard. "I'll be able to know more when I get her to the lab. I'll call you when I have something."

"Thanks Lanie. I'll see you soon." Beckett responds as she begins to make her exit.

Standing on the sidewalk outside the apartment building, Beckett slides her phone out of her pocket, quickly unlocking the device. Opening her contacts page, she presses on the only person cataloged in her 'Favorites' list. Bringing her phone to her ear, she hears the call connect after two rings.

"Hi. You've reached Rick Castle, ruggedly handsome, world renowned mystery writer, who also just so happens to have the world's sexiest wife. What can I do for you?" he asked, teasing Kate mercilessly.

Kate huffed out a laugh. "Rick? Please tell me you aren't talking to me surrounded by people because if this is how the media finds out, I swear to God, I'll shoot you."

Rick chuckles. "Back room babe." With a more serious tone of voice, Rick continues, "Seriously though, what do you need? I know you're working so this call must be business and not pleasure."

Kate sighs, "I just left a crime scene and I'm headed your way."

"What?" Rick asks, clearly concerned. "Kate, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just wanted to give you a heads up so you can act accordingly at the launch party. We will talk more back at the precinct."

"Okay… Are you sure you're alright Kate?" Rick questions, concern clearly laced in his voice.

"Honestly, I'm fine. And babe? Remember we need to keep the relationship quiet, so don't do anything stupid at the precinct." Kate quickly chastises with a playful lilt to her voice.

"Why Detective" Rick states incredulously, feigning hurt, "I can't believe you'd think I'd be capable of doing something stupid."

Rolling her eyes and sporting a small smile, Kate rebuffs, "Whatever Rick."

After a quiet moment, Rick responds with a soft voice, "I love you Kate. I'll see you soon."

Smile growing, Kate responds shyly, "I love you too."

Kate pulls the phone away from her ear hanging up the call. She slips her phone back into her pocket while searching for her keys. Just as she pulls her keys from her pocket, she starts to head to her car. Starting her car and pulling away, she makes her way to Rick's launch party. Hopefully this case won't cause their secret to become known.

 _Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for the great response to the story so far! I loved reading everyone's reviews!_

 _Currently wondering, would you rather have a long chapter every few days or a shorter chapter everyday? I'm going to try to put out a chapter everyday but I'm currently in final season at college so I might not be able to but I sure will try!_

 _Keep leaving the great comments! I love you all!_

* * *

After hanging up with Kate, Rick made his way back to the main room sporting a huge smile on his face. Even after almost two and a half years, he still couldn't believe he was able to call Kate Beckett, well Kate Castle, his wife. Rick was still a little disappointed that he couldn't shout his love from the rooftops, but he understood Kate's need to keep their relationship a secret.

With her job, Kate needed to be one hundred percent focused at all times. She didn't need the paparazzi following her to crime scenes or any other place her investigation would take her. Being in a male dominated field was already hard enough. Having her love life thrown all over page six definitely wouldn't help either.

Not only was she afraid of the press and her coworkers, excluding Ryan and Esposito, she was afraid of how a perp would treat her. She didn't need a murderer targeting her emotions in the box. The thought of someone coming after her family as well, had her on edge almost constantly.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Rick made his way over to the bar, sitting quickly and ordering a scotch. Surveying the room, hoping to spot Kate soon, he cringed when he noticed the woman striding his way.

"There you are Ricky! What the hell are you doing back here? You need to get back out there and mingle with your fans. No one is going to buy your book if they don't like you," Gina quickly chastised. "It's bad enough you killed off your best character, don't make them hate you more."

Rick sighed. "Gina, I'm on my way back out, so you can just leave me alone." Rick stood from the bar stool attempting to walk back outside but Gina quickly grabbed his bicep, turning Rick back towards her, halting his movements.

"I can't leave you alone Ricky, especially since you owe me an idea for your next series." Looking up at Rick through hooded eyes, Gina gave him a saucy smile. She quickly stood on the tips of her toes and whispered in Rick's ear, "You know, if you need any inspiration, I am more than happy to help."

Quickly wrenching his arm from her grasp and stepping away from her, trying to avoid any physical contact. "I've got more than enough inspiration at home Gina."

Scowling, Gina huffed a laugh, "What are you talking about, you probably haven't written a word in months." Trying again, Gina stepped closer to Rick, giving him a smile, "Come on Ricky, we would be good for your image. It's just a little fun."

With an edge to his voice, Rick growled at Gina, "I already said no. And for the record my next manuscript is almost finished." With that, Rick turned around to walk away from Gina, quickly stopping his movement when he saw the badge directly in front of his face.

"Mr. Castle, Detective Kate Beckett NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

A huge smile growing on his face, Rick opened his mouth to respond but Gina beat him to it, "Who the hell do you think you are? You do realize he is at the launch for his latest book, right? This can definitely wait until a later time." Turning to Rick, she grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away, "Come on Ricky, let's go."

Quickly halting Gina's movements, Kate responded, "People are dead Ms. Cowan, Rick needs to come with me now."

Trying to grab Rick's hand in an attempt to pull him away from Gina, Kate felt a lite slap to the top of her hand.

"He is staying here," Gina snarled. "And don't try touching my boyfriend again."

Rick watched the entire altercation nervously, constantly switching his gaze to both the women in front of him. Rick stayed unusually quiet, knowing Kate could handle the situation with Gina. That was until Rick heard Gina refer to him as her 'boyfriend'. Upon hearing that Rick quickly shot Kate a pleading look, trying to convey to her that that was not the case. He could see the fire in her eyes, the rage building, and he knew she was about to explode.

Without hesitation, Rick turned to Gina, trying to defuse the inevitable wrath of one Kate Beckett. "Gina, I've already told you I'm not interested. I'm going with Detective Beckett; I'll see you at the next meeting."

With that Rick quickly grabbed Kate's bicep and turned her around, leading her to the elevator. Once inside Rick turned to Kate.

"Kate, honey?" Rick questioned hesitantly.

Kate remained quiet, staring straight ahead at the doors of the elevator. Her face seemed calm but he could see the lingering anger in her green eyes.

"Kate, you know I wouldn't do that to you, right?"

Quickly, the anger morphed to sadness, which caused a bought of fresh tears to well in her eyes. A tear rolled down her check when Rick gently grabbed her chin and turned her towards him.

Rick hated seeing that look in his wife's eyes. He knew she had problems accepting his previous playboy life style when they first got together. He knew she trusted him, but after learning about Gina's constant come-ons, she was very weary of the woman.

Rick quickly pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. One hand cradled the back of her head gently, while the other rubbed her back soothingly. Kate quickly returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and turning her head into the crook of his neck.

After a few moments, Kate pulled away slightly, enough to see his face while still being held in his arms. Rick ran the hand from the back of her head around to cup her right cheek, gently using his thumb to swipe away at the stray tear, while his other head settled on her waist.

"I trust you Rick. I know you wouldn't do that to me. I just hate that she thinks you're available," Kate sighed quietly.

Kate pulled away fully, realizing they had arrived at the ground floor. Walking out with Rick trailing behind her, they made their way to Kate's police issued cruiser. Sliding into their seats, they buckled their seatbelts and Kate started the car.

Before pulling away from the curb, Kate reached across the console to grab Rick's hand. She turned to him, giving him a small smile. "I love you Rick. I'm fine, really."

Rick pulled Kate's hand, tugging her closer to him. They both leaned across the console and met for a long, slow kiss. Pulling away, the couple smiled brightly at each other.

Kate turned back to the wheel; momentarily slipping her hand from Rick's to pull the car onto the road.

Rick glanced back over to Kate, thinking about what she'd said about Gina. He agreed with Kate, he hated Gina thought he was available too. A thought briefly came to his mind but he shook it away quickly. He'd have to discuss it with Kate at a later time.

* * *

Arriving to the homicide floor of the precinct, Rick watched his wife's quick transformation from Kate Castle to Detective Kate Beckett. She confidently strode to her desk, located in the middle of the bullpen. Hearing the confident clack of her heels, Ryan and Esposito looked up from their desks' at the same time.

"Hey Boss, I see you've found writerboy," Espo teased, a small smirk donned on his face.

Ryan laughed next to him, leaning over to pound their knuckles together.

Rolling her eyes, Beckett questioned the pair. "Espo did you get 's file? And Ryan, did Lanie call back with her autopsy report?"

Rather than verbally responding, the boys each handed her a file.

"Thank you." Turning back to Rick, who was standing there watching the scene unfold, she directed him with a hand saying, "Right this way Mr. Castle."

Lowering his voice, Castle seductively inquired with a quirked eyebrow, "Mr. Castle?"

Beckett rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the interrogation room, "Just sit down so we can get this over with."

Castle strolled over to the chair, sitting down, and prepared himself for what was to come.

 _Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews! I've been reading everyone's comments and feel the need to explain some things:_

 _Martha and Alexis will be in the story however; I have changed Alexis's age to add to the story._

 _For the sakes of this story, Kate's dad, Martha, Alexis, and the Mayor are the only people that know. Their marriage won't show up on public file, they'd need a subpoena to access that information._

 _Rick and Gina were never married; Meredith is his only ex-wife._

 _This won't be a full rewrite of season one, I'm going to try to include new cases and twists to the ones we know and love._

 _I hope you all stick through it and continue the support! Leave me suggestions, I love hearing from you all._

 _Have a great day!_

* * *

Watching his wife walk into the box, Rick's eyes filled with awe. He couldn't believe the transformation he saw in his wife when she sat down across from him. Looking into her eyes, he couldn't see a hint of Kate Castle. No, this professional, no-nonsense interrogator was all Detective Beckett. Watching her closely, he wondered if he could make that hard shell crack, even just a little. She might kill him for it later, but he was going to have some fun.

Eyeing him up, she began, "Mr. Castle. You've got quite the rap sheet for a bestselling author. Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest."

Smirking and leaning back in his chair, Rick cheekily replied, "Boys will be boys."

"Says here that you stole a police horse," she continued, obviously ignoring his comment, trying not to let him affect her.

"Borrowed," he corrected, desperately trying to get under her skin.

Scoffing, "Ah. And you were nude at the time?"

Rick looked into his wife's eyes, giving her a suggestive look and raising an eyebrow. Quickly, Kate's mind flooded with images of their lovemaking the previous night. Her face instantly blushed and she tried to clear the images from her mind.

Deciding to help out his wife, Rick shrugged. "It was spring," he stated incredulously.

Regaining momentum, Beckett glanced back towards the file. Shooting him a convincing glare she continued, "And every time the charges were dropped."

"What can I say? The mayor is a fan." Deciding once again to tease her, "But if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me." With that, Rick took his chances and subtly ogled his wife, sweeping his gaze over her body.

With that, Kate suddenly realized what he was doing. She knew the interrogation was turning him on the longer she held him in here. Getting turned on just as much as Rick, Kate realized she needed to stop this before they did something they would really regret.

Hoping her husband would understand her subtle pleading, "Mr. Castle, this whole bad boy charm thing that you've got going might work for bimbettes and celebutantes. Me? I work for a living. So that makes you one of two things in my world. Either the guy who makes my life easier or the guy who makes my life harder, and trust me, you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder."

Realizing what Kate was doing, Rick gave her a sheepish smile. "Kay."

Shifting her attention back to the file in her hands, Beckett removed a photo from the stack. Sliding the picture towards him, she began the reality of why he was here.

"Alison Tisdale. Daughter of real estate mogul Johnathan Tisdale."

"She's cute."

"She's dead. Did you ever meet her? Book signing? Charity event?" Kate inquired.

Thinking for a moment, Rick responded, "It's possible." Deciding to pick up on the teasing yet again, Rick leaned across the table donning a smirk, "She's not in my little black book if that's what you're asking."

Kate quickly shot Rick a look saying, I-better-be-the-only-person-to-ever-be-in-that-book-again.

Returning to the investigation, Kate pulled another photo from the file, handing it to Rick. "What about this guy? Marvin Fisk. Small claims lawyer."

Trying to really push his luck, Castle smirked. "Most of my claims tend to be on the, um, large side."

Blushing and diverting her gaze quickly, Kate tried to regain her control. She knew all too well how large his "claim" was. Shaking her thoughts away Kate was about to speak again when Rick began to speak.

"So what's this got to do with me?" However much fun he was having teasing his wife, he knew he was here for a serious matter.

"Fisk was found murdered in his office two weeks ago. I didn't put it together until we saw the Tisdale crime scene tonight," Beckett replied as she slid over the CSU photos recently taken from the crime scene.

Taking in the pictures, Rick quickly realized why he was brought in for questioning. "Flowers for Your Grave," he breathed out incredulously.

Reaching into her file once again, Kate pulled out another photo and slid it towards him.

"And this is how we found Marvin Fisk. Right out of Hell Hath No Fury," she responded proudly.

Teasingly, Rick grinned at his wife, "Looks like I have a fan."

Beckett scoffed. "Yeah. A really deranged fan."

Perpetuating his teasing, Rick prodded at his wife, "Oh, you don't look deranged to me."

Not realizing what he was saying, Beckett gave him a strange look and questioned, "What?"

Knowing his wife read all of his works, Rick sported a huge smile. "Hell Hath No Fury? Angry Wiccans out for blood? Come on. Only hardcore Castle groupies read that one."

"Do any of these hardcore groupies every write you letters? Disturbing letters?" Beckett questioned, even though she had seen the huge stack of letters before.

Confirming, Rick nodded. "Oh, all my fan mail is disturbing. It's an occupational hazard."

Beckett nodded, having read many of the creepy ones before. "Because sometimes, in cases like this, we find the killer attempts to…"

Finishing her sentence, "Contact the subject of his obsession. I'm also pretty well versed in psychopathic tendencies. Another occupational hazard."

With one last attempt to unnerve his wife, Rick flirtatiously added, "And do you know you have gorgeous eyes?"

Shooting him a glare while ignoring his compliment, Beckett asked, "So I take it that you won't have any objection to us going through your mail?"

Wanting to help his wife's investigation in any way he could, Rick quickly agreed. "Knock yourself out."

Seeing if he could get under her skin one more time, Rick questioned, "Can I get copies of those?"

With a confused face, Kate attempted to clarify, "Copies?"

"I have this poker game, it's mostly other writers. Patterson, Cannel, you know, best sellers. You have no idea how jealous those would make them," Rick said with as serious of a voice that he could muster up.

Still not believing what she was hearing, Kate questioned once more, "Jealous?"

Explaining, "That I have a copycat? Oh my gosh, in my world, that's the red badge of honor. That's criminal Cooperstown."

Putting her face directly infront of her husband, leveling him with a stern Beckett glare, Kate said, "People are dead Mr. Castle."

Realizing his wife thought he was serious, he tried to rectify the situation, "I'm not asking for the bodies. Just the pictures," he teasingly stated, shooting her a look that said, I'm-kidding.

Glaring at her husband one more time, "I think we're done here."

* * *

Escorting her husband back towards the elevator, Beckett quickly looked around, making sure no one was in hearing distance. She quietly whispered to Rick, "I have to finish up paperwork really quick. Go pick up some Chinese for dinner and I'll meet you back at the loft. Don't take too long, we were supposed to realize Martha from her babysitting duties hours ago."

Rick nodded his head as the elevator reached the homicide floor. Stepping onto the lift, the writer turned and smiled at his wife. "Goodnight Detective." And with that the doors shut.

 _Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone, thanks again for constantly leaving me great comments. I was glad to help clear things up last chapter. Keep leaving great reviews! Love you guys!_

* * *

Silently opening the front door of the loft, Kate quietly removed her heels setting them, along with her bag, at the front door. Kate opened the front hall closet, putting her gun away in the safe located there. Closing the door, Kate padded quietly across the room, headed for the kitchen but stopped in her tracks on the way there. Taking in the sight in front of her, Kate couldn't help the large grin that grew across her face.

There lying on the couch was her wonderful husband, holding their four-year old daughter close to his chest. Rick was sitting up, head leaned all the way back against the back of the couch, mouth wide open while Alexis was curled into a little ball on top of him, red hair messed up, lying every which way.

Kate couldn't help but think how lucky she was that she had this to come home to every night. Even though Alexis wasn't her biological daughter, Kate couldn't help but love her as her own. She couldn't believe how big her daughter was after all these years, it seemed like she was just meeting the tiny thing yesterday.

* * *

 _Kate looked up at Rick as they stood right outside the front door to his loft. They had been dating for three months at this point and Rick was ready for Kate to meet his family._

 _Kate looked up at Rick, and bit her lip. She hesitated, but turned to Rick with a nervous expression on her face._

 _Barely above a whisper, Kate asked, "What if they don't like me Rick?"_

 _Rick turned his body fully towards her and took his hand, placing it gently on her cheek. "They will love you Kate. I'm positive. Especially Alexis, I mean, babies can't hate people," he said with a cheeky grin._

 _Huffing a breath, Kate reluctantly mumbled, "I guess you're right."_

" _What? Did the Katherine Beckett just admit that I, Richard Castle, was right?" Rick gasped incredulously. Talking to no one, Rick quickly continued, "Quick! Someone! Alert the media! Kate admitted I was right!"_

 _She slapped his chest lightly and turned back towards the door. "Let's meet your family Rick."_

 _Shaking his head, Rick retrieved his key, placed it in the door, and unlocked the loft. Pushing the door open, he placed his hand on the small of Kate's back, gently leading her into the room._

" _Hello mother," Rick said as he and Kate made their way to the kitchen._

 _In the kitchen, stood Rick's mother, Martha. She was gorgeous, thought Kate. Red-hair, and beautiful blue eyes, just like Rick. She wore a vibrant pink and purple dress, accessorized with multiple small bracelets._

" _Darling!" the woman exclaimed. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Katherine, I've only heard great things," Martha said as she pulled Kate in for a hug._

 _Kate tensed momentarily, not expecting to be embraced by the older woman, but she quickly shook off her hesitation and hugged the woman back._

" _It's wonderful to meet you as well Martha, Rick's told me great things."_

 _Skeptically shifting her gaze to her son, Martha asked, "Really Richard? Finally decided to stop teasing your dear mother?"_

 _Feigning hurt, Rick brought a hand to his chest. "How could you ever think I would say something bad about you mother," Rick said sarcastically._

 _Kate slapped Rick's arm lightly. "Knock it off."_

 _Martha smirked at her son. "Oh, I like her already."_

 _Kate laughed, smiling up at Rick. Rick could see all the previous hesitation drain from Kate's face. He knew in that moment that everything was going to be okay._

" _Mother," Rick inquired. "Where's Alexis?"_

" _Happily napping in her room last I checked," Martha stated. "Perhaps you should go get the darling while Katherine and I order dinner."_

 _Rick turned around, making his way to the upstairs which held Alexis's room. While Rick was gone, Kate and Martha began perusing the menus, trying to find something that everyone would like for dinner. After hanging up from ordering, Kate heard the stairs creak, signaling Rick's arrival. Kate watched in awe as he carried the nine-month old down the stairs._

 _Alexis was the most gorgeous child she had ever seen. Red, short curly hair that framed her adorable, dimpled cheeks. Chubby legs and arms, and the brightest smile she had ever seen. And those eyes, an ice blue that perfect matched her fathers._

 _Rick reached the bottom of the stairs with a babbling Alexis and made his way over to Kate. "Kate, I'd like you to meet Alexis."_

 _Kate quickly glanced up, giving Rick an adoring smile before she returned her attention to Alexis._

" _Hi pretty girl," Kate said almost shyly, taking a hand and tickling her stomach lightly._

 _Hearing a new voice, Alexis looked over at Kate, her eyes growing as she took in the new person. After studying her features for a moment, Alexis smiled a toothy grin and began babbling to Kate._

 _Rick smiled, watching his to favorite girls "talking" to each other. He couldn't believe that he found this wonderful woman. So much better than his ex-wife, who cheated and left him only a month after their daughter was born._

 _Smiling at Kate, Rick stated, "You know, you can hold her if you'd like."_

 _Nervously Kate looked up at him, biting her lip. Contemplating the idea, she nodded her head shyly and held out her arms as Rick handed her the baby._

 _Placing Alexis in her arms, Kate quietly gasped as Alexis burrowed herself in Kate's neck, taking her tiny hand and grabbing the neck line of her shirt. Her chubby legs seemed to burrow into Kate and her tiny body melted into Kate's embrace._

 _Kate could feel her tiny, hot puffs of air against her neck. Could feel the little girl hugging her lovingly. Kate's nervousness quickly flooded away, leaving only the love she instantly felt for this child. She began rubbing the baby's back with one hand while the other supported her bottom._

 _Kate once again looked at Rick. Her eyes brightened in a way he had never seen before, love pouring from every part of the embrace. With that one gesture, Rick knew he had finally found the right girl._

* * *

Stepping over towards her husband, Kate leaned down and gently picked up Alexis from his lap. Placing the child on her hip, she began to make her way towards the staircase. Kate could feel Alexis burrow into her, even in her sleep. Alexis sighed gently, stopping for a moment, Kate thought she woke the girl. She quickly realized that wasn't the case and she began her ascent up the stairs again.

Making her way into Alexis's room, Kate headed over towards Alexis's bed. Pulling back the covers, Kate gently placed the small girl down, softly placing her head on the pillow. Kate leaned down and placed a kiss to her head as she pulled the covers up over her daughter. Turning around, Kate turned on Alexis's night light as she exited the room.

Right before the door, Kate heard a small voice. "Mommy?"

Kate turned, looking back towards Alexis. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Alexis looked around the room, eyes landing on Kate.

"Yeah pumpkin?" Kate asked, a smile on her face.

Alexis gave her a shy smile. "I love you."

Smiling growing, Kate returned the sentiment. "I love you too pumpkin. Now back to bed."

"One more kiss?" Alexis asked in a soft voice.

Shaking her head slightly, laughing to herself, Kate made her way back into the room. She pressed another kiss to her daughter's forehead and tucked her in. With one more whispered "I love you" from both of them, Kate exited the room and headed downstairs.

Walking back towards the couch, Kate found her husband just as she left him. Carding her fingers through his hair, Kate gently prodded him awake.

"Come on babe, let's go to our room. This couch can't be comfortable for your back."

Rick gently came to, giving his wife a sleepy smile. Without saying a word, he laced his fingers through hers as he stood, walking them towards their bedroom.

Quickly changing into their pajamas, Rick and Kate made their way to the bed. Rick laid on his back an arm wrapped around his wife, hand resting on her hip, as she pillowed her head on his chest, legs tangled together.

"Love you, babe," Kate whispered quietly.

"Love you too," Rick sighed, placing a gently kiss to her crown.

Laying there in that moment, Rick couldn't think of any place he'd rather be.

 _Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you guys for the amazing response to a young Alexis! I've always loved the idea of Kate being Alexis's mom and I thought it would be a nice way to mix up the story from canon._

 _I just want to apoligize for the huge break, I just hadn't had much time to write with both finals and christmas but now I should be back to a pretty normal schedule! Thanks for understanding._

 _Keep leaving the great reviews!_

* * *

Rick woke the next morning with a smile on his face. As sad as two murders were, Rick was grateful that he got to go into to work with his wife today. He couldn't believe that he actually got to help on a real investigation, even if it was just to sift through hundreds of pieces of fan mail.

Rick turned over in bed, hoping to find his wife, but all he encountered were warm sheets, indicating she hadn't been gone long. Sitting up, Rick looked around the room, wondering if his wife was close by. Noticing that the lights to both the bathroom and closet were out, Rick realized his wife wasn't here.

Getting out of bed, Rick made his way to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he hurriedly got dressed for his first real day at the precinct. After brushing his teeth and a quick shave, Rick made his way out of his room in search of his wife.

Exiting his room, making his way through the office, ultimately headed towards the kitchen, Rick stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene.

There in the kitchen stood his wife and daughter. Kate was standing in the kitchen, hair tied back in a messy bun, as she helped Alexis, who was sitting on the counter, mix the bowl of ingredients that undoubtedly meant pancakes. Kate was relatively spotless, except for the small amount of flour on her hands while Alexis had batter all over her hands, and a small dollop placed on the tip of her nose, most likely courteous of Kate. Both girls were laughing in there on little world, oblivious to anything but each other.

Pushing of the door frame, Rick made his way into the room. "What's going on in here?" Rick teased. Kate looked up quickly, not hearing her husband making his way towards them.

"Daddy!" Alexis screeched, looking up from the mixing bowl, halting her batter mixing. "Mommy and I is making pancakes!" The smile on Alexis's face was mirrored by both her parents.

Rick laughed. "I see that pumpkin." Rick made his way around the counter, coming up behind Kate, he slipped his hands onto her waist, squeezing lightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Without her heels, Kate was fit into his frame perfectly. He pressed another kiss to her, this time on her cheek, as he leaned down to pick up Alexis who had just finished her task of mixing the batter.

"Why don't you and I go get you cleaned up and dressed for the day while momma makes the pancakes?" Rick asked, looking to Kate for conformation.

Nodding her head, Rick and Alexis made their way upstairs to get Alexis ready for the day.

* * *

Their breakfast of pancakes was amazing, as usual. The entire family was ready for their day, Kate having gotten ready after she finished her breakfast.

"I can't believe I get to help on an investigation Kate! This is so awesome!" Rick exclaimed as he walked his wife to the door.

Kate laughed, shaking her head lightly. "I'm glad you're excited Rick."

Kate looked down at the little girl in her arms. Dusting a light kiss to her head, Kate said, "I love you pumpkin. I hope you have fun with Grams today."

Smiling her adorable, toothy grin, Alexis said, "I love you too, Momma." Alexis quickly burrowed into her mother's side, giving her a hug.

Kate passed her daughter over to Rick, kissing him as she placed Alexis in his arms. "Don't forget to drop her off at your mother's. Martha said she'd be ready at nine."

Rick laughed. "I know Kate. I'll see you soon." Rick leaned over and placed one last gentle kiss on his wife's lips as she excited the loft and made her way to the elevator.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator at the precinct's homicide floor, Rick made his way over to his wife's desk, both coffee cup and huge bag of mail in hand. "This is for you," Rick said placing a coffee cup on his wife's desk, right next to the mug she just emptied.

Kate looked up at her husband, "Thanks."

Rick looked around the room and found an empty chair. He pulled the chair over towards him, placing it right next to Kate's desk. Rick set the mail bag down next to the chair as he plopped himself down. "No problem, Detective," Rick stated with a cheeky grin.

"Well Castle, what do you say we head on over to the conference room and begin sifting through these letters?" Kate asked.

"Sounds great."

Kate and Rick stood up, both making their way to the conference room, Kate nursing her new cup of coffee, while Rick grabbed the large mail bag.

Once in the conference room, Rick opened the top off the bag and flipped the whole thing over, dumping a mountain of fanmail on top of the conference room table.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Rick said sarcastically.

"Well you're the one that wanted to be a Detective," Kate said while smirking at her husband.

* * *

After two hours, Rick was ready to give up.

"Kate," Rick whined. "This is taking forever."

Kate rolled her eyes at her husband. "It's only been a couple hours, we'll be done here soon and then you can go home you big baby."

Rick was about to rebuff when he suddenly stopped.

"Castle? Did you find something?"

Silently, Castle handed her the letter. The bottom of the letter had a drawing of the first crime scene, along with a childishly written note.

"This has to be it." Kate stood up and made her way to the door of the conference room. "Ryan! Espo! Send this down to CSU and see if they can lift any prints."

"You got it boss," Ryan said as he took the letter from Beckett's hand.

Castle and Beckett made their way back to Beckett's desk. Beckett was about to take a seat at her desk when her phone began to ring.

"Beckett," Kate stated. Quickly, Kate took a pen and jotted down the information given to her before hanging up the phone and calling out to Espo.

"Espo, when Ryan gets back, I need you guys to meet us at this address. There's been another murder."

 _Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! I feel bad for the lack of updates. I'm so sorry about that and hopefully I'll be able to work around my schedule a little better to get you guys more updates and sooner. Now that I'm back at school I find I actually hae more time to write! I'm going to try to get a bunch of new capters out as fast as I can._

 _I'm thinking about making a tumblr so I can send out information to you guys, get fic requests, and maybe another place to put smaller one shots when I start doing that. Let me know what you guys think!_

 _Keep leaving the great reviews and any suggestions, I love hearing from you guys and it has been my main encouragement here. I love you all!_

Detective Beckett pulled her cruiser up to their latest crime scene. She parked the vehicle right in front of the building, stopped her cruiser, and exited her vehicle, closely followed by Castle. The two made their way up through the building and entered the room containing the next victim.

Detectives Ryan and Espositio were already there, listening carefully to all the information Lanie was currently giving them.

Beckett and Castle made their way over to the body, closely examining the entire scene in front of them.

"You got a COD, Lanie?" Beckett asked while giving their latest victim yet another once-over.

"I won't know everything until I get her back to the morgue and have completed the full examination, but from what I see here, I can definitely tell this wasn't a stabbing," Lanie replied, earning an inquisitive look from Beckett.

"What about the knife sticking out of her back?" Beckett questioned the M.E.

Castle, who was hunched over the body, looked up at Beckett and Lanie and immediately gave an explanation. "Lack of blood around the wound suggests she was dead before it was inserted. No foam around the mouth either, so we know she didn't drown."

Raising an eyebrow and checking Castle out, Lanie stated impressed, "Oh, you're good."

Castle stood and gave Lanie a brief smile. "It kind of comes with the job, you know, background research for authenticity. But anyway, she was killed first and the posed later just like the others."

Ryan, who was watching the entire scene, added with a slightly annoyed tone, "We figured Castle."

Beckett shifted her glance towards Castle, desperately trying to suppress the grin that was attempting to break free. "If you're so observant Castle, what's wrong with this scene, if it's from one of your books?" she asked, hopefully keeping the teasing lilt out of her voice.

Castle quickly shot his wife an incredulous look before shifting his gaze back towards the body. "The dress is the wrong color. In my book it was blue," Castle stated proudly.

Beckett gave her husband a small smile before she turned her attention back to her fellow detectives and ME. "Ryan and Espo, grab some uniforms and canvas the area. Castle and I will head back to the precinct and see if we can make any connections between the victims. Lanie, call me if you find anything else."

With that, Beckett and Castle made their way to the staircase and exited the building. The duo walked to Beckett's cruiser and slide inside. Beckett quickly started her car and began driving towards the precinct.

Kate was immediately concerned when her husband hadn't begun speaking to her. She glanced his direction and immediately noticed the slight furrow to his brow. Kate quickly shifted her eyes back to the road. "Penny for your thoughts?" she questioned.

"Huh?" Rick sputered, caught of guard by his wife's sudden question.

"What are you thinking?" Kate supplied, helping her husband out.

"I'm just having trouble piecing together the story here," Castle huffed out, seeming very annoyed with himself. "It's nothing really."

Kate reached across the console, sliding her hand into his while linking their fingers. Slowly, Kate brings their hands towards her and tenderly kisses the back of his hand, gently smoothing her thumb over the spot that was just pressed to her lips.

"I know how you feel Rick. We'll figure it out soon," she murmured.

Rick let out a slow breath, releasing the tension from his shoulders and letting his wife's soothing words and actions subdue his writer's mind.

Incased in silence once again, Rick takes this chance to watch his wife. In moments when it's just the two of them, he studies her, desperately trying to learn everything there is to know about the beautiful creature in front of him. He traces her face with his eyes; starting at her forehead, he drops his gaze to her brow, the slope of her nose, her hazel eyes, continuing on to the gentle curve of her cheeks, down to her plump, slightly pouted lips. He loves these opportunities, the time he gets to soak in everything that is his wife.

The silence is broken too quickly for Castle's liking, but he focuses on her words now, wholeheartedly content with listening instead of admiring.

"Staring is creepy Rick," she chastises, secretly hoping he won't ever stop this loving gesture that has become so important to her. She knows that he knows how much she enjoys the staring, loves seeing everything his deep blue eyes say to her. He'll let her deny it, but ultimately, they both know how she really feels.

Rick chuckles. "Sorry babe. But we both know I'm never going to stop." True to his word, Rick once again begins admiring his wife, both to appreciate and annoy her.

Kate rolls her eyes and huffs out a small breath, biting her lip quickly to keep the grin that is threatening to break out off her face. "As long as you stop doing it at the precinct, you're fine."

Beckett was standing in front of the murder board, making sure that nothing was missed when the phone on her desk rang.

"Beckett."

Beckett quickly scribbled down the name and address given to her over the phone.

"Boys," Beckett stated hastily. "Prints just came back. Vincent Bradshaw. Lives in the Bronx, lets go."

Arriving at the suspect's house, Beckett and her team quickly made their way to the door. Upon entering the room, eveyone was shocked at what was found. The entire place looked like a shrine to Richard Castle. Pictures of Castle covered every wall while multiple copies of his books were strewn haphazardly around the room. Continuing on through the apartment, the team was able to find their suspect hidden in a closet. Beckett quickly cuffed the man and handed him off to a uniform to be brought back to the precinct.

The team made their way back to their repective cars to return to the precinct. Throughout the car ride, Castle was continually checking over each piece of information in his head. Making a revelation, Castle turned towards Beckett and pondered aloud, "I don't think Vincent is our killer."


	7. Chapter 7

_I was suffering from temporary writer's block, but you should have more consistent updates now! I feel like these first couple chapters have been done by many writers so hopefully once I get these out of the way, I will be able to get more "original" content out to you. I'm going to pump out as many chapters as I can in the next few days._

 _I'm thinking about making a tumblr so I can send out information to you guys, get fic requests, and maybe another place to put smaller one shots when I start doing that. Let me know what you guys think!_

 _I am also considering getting a beta, if anyone is interested let me know!_

 _Thank you for all the support. Don't forget to review! :)_

 _The team made their way back to their respective cars to return to the precinct. Throughout the car ride, Castle was continually checking over each piece of information in his head. Making a revelation, Castle turned towards Beckett and pondered aloud, "I don't think Vincent is our killer."_

"What do you mean he isn't our killer?" Kate asked while shooting an incredulous look at her husband in the passenger seat. "All the evidence points to Vincent as our killer."

"Well for one, the rose petals in the Tisdale murder were grandiflora, not hybrid teas."

"Seriously Rick?" Kate asked, while giving him a look that said 'are you crazy?'

"Stop looking at me like that and let me explain." Kate nodded her head in agreement, signaling Rick to continue with his theory. "The dress for the last murder was the wrong color. Someone as obsessive as Vincent would have never gotten any details incorrect, his disorder wouldn't have allowed it. Someone who knew about his condition must have set him up! They were able to use Vincent's fixation on me to get away with murder. We aren't looking for a serial killer, we are looking for a plain old fashioned murderer, someone who has motive."

Taking in all the information Rick had just unloaded on her, Kate began to ponder his theory. The missing or incorrect details, the copious amount of evidence that was all too easy to find, and the fact of the Tisdale fortune. Piecing everything together, Kate turned to Rick with wide eyes. He knew she had finally caught on.

"If all of that is true, only one of the murders was the true cause while the others were just to incriminate Vincent," Beckett said while trying to figure out who the intended target was.

"It has to be the Tisdale murder. Who would inherit Mr. Tisdale's fortune when he died?" Castle questioned, hoping to piece this whole thing together.

"Alison would…" Beckett started.

"… but with her out of the way…" Castle continued.

Beckett abruptly stopped the car, quickly pulling over to the side of the road. Beckett whipped out her phone and quickly dialed Esposito. "Espo! I need units at Harrison Tisdale's place, make sure he doesn't leave." After hanging up with Espositio, Kate restarted her car and headed towards Harrison's apartment.

"Babe, I need you to stay in the car," stated Beckett in her no-nonsense voice.

"But Kate…" Rick began to whine, "what if…"

Kate quickly cut him off. "Rick. I don't need anything happening to you. Please just stay here."

Crossing his arms over his chest with hunched shoulders and a pout, Rick whined, "Fine. But I get to be there for the interrogation."

"I'll consider it." Kate surveyed the area making sure no one was observing them when she quickly leaned across the console and gave him a short, chaste kiss. Pulling back, Kate quickly masked herself as Detective Beckett again. For good measure, Kate gave him one last look, trying her best to stress the importance of her next words: "Stay. In. The. Car."

Rick closed his eyes and surged forward, giving his wife one last kiss before she went inside Harrison's apartment building. During their kiss, Kate quickly cuffed him to the car, ensuring his compliance and safety. Once the cuffs were in place, Kate hastily exited the vehicle, making sure Rick couldn't get a hold on her.

"Hey!" Rick yelled while pulling on the cuffs.

"Just a precaution," Kate smirked as she turned around to head inside Harrison's apartment.

Once Rick saw Kate enter the building, and made sure she wasn't going to be coming back, Rick opened his wallet, grabbed his spare set of handcuff keys, and unlocked his hand. Just after removing the cuffs, Rick watched Harrison as he fled down the fire escape. Rick made sure to grab the handcuffs as he quickly jumped out of the car and began chasing Harrison, Beckett on both of their heels.

After running a few blocks, Harrison quickly turned down an alley doing his best in avoiding the police. Harrison realized his mistake when he saw the dead end of the alley. Harrison waited for Rick to enter the alley, and he grabbed him while pointing the gun at Rick.

Beckett turned into the alley and made her way past a few trucks, trying to find her husband and their suspect. Coming upon the end of the alley, the scene in front of her made Kate's heart stop.

"Rick!" Kate yelled in anguish. The perp had a gun pushed into Rick's side while he held onto Rick in a death grip.

"Stay back!" The perp yelled as Kate stepped forward. "Stay back!"

Tisdale shoved the gun harder against Rick's side causing him to cry out, "Easy, easy dude."

Beckett made another step, causing Harrison to scream again, "Don't move!"

Finally collecting herself again, Kate was able to speak while she took another tentative step forward, "Let him go, Harrison! Just let him go!"

Seeing Beckett approaching, Harrison began to back up, making sure Rick was still acting as his human shield, "Come on!" Harrison hastily ordered, pulling Rick with him.

"Rick!" Kate cried out in anguish, "You okay?" Kate watched in fear as Harrison jabbed the gun into Rick's side again.

"Yeah. But let me tell you, psycho here really needs a breath mint," Rick joked, trying desperately to ease the tension of the situation. He could tell his wife was on the brink of an all-out panic attack due to his current position.

"Shut up!" Harrison barked.

"Rick, you really aren't helping," Kate cried out desperately, attempting to end her husband's torments.

Trying to get out of the situation, Rick began to harass Harrison, hoping the perp would let him go. "Why didn't you just ask your dad for the money?"

"You know what I think? I think you did ask. I think you asked and he said 'no'. I think he always said no. A self-made man like that, I bet he thought you were weak for asking." Rick snarled while trying to squirm out of his captor's tight grasp.

Angrily, Harrison bellowed, "He's the one who was weak! I was trying to make something with my life and all he cared about was her!"

Finally, the entire story clicked in Castle's head. "That's why you killed her. It wasn't just for the money. You wanted to punish him before he died, take away the only thing he loved." Rick chuckled to himself as he pondered aloud, "That's actually a pretty good story."

"Who are you?" Harrison asked, confusion laced in his words.

Again, Kate tried to grab a handle on the situation, doing everything in her powers to make sure Rick was safe, "Harrison, let him go! It's all over!"

Shoving the gun into Rick's side yet again, Harrison cried out, "It's not over! It's not over! Drop the gun or I swear to God, I'll ki-…"

Castle swiftly threw his elbow into Harrison's nose, while quickly grabbing the gun with his other hand, making sure it was no longer aimed at himself or Kate. Rick stepped out of Harrison's embrace as Harrison fell to the ground, clutching his now broken, bloody nose.

Turning to Kate with a huge grin, "Tell me you saw that!" Rick happily exclaimed to Kate, who was making her way to Harrison.

She rolled her eyes at her husband while roughly forcing Harrison's hands behind his back. With a knee in his lower back and a hand holding Harrison's wrists together, Kate stuck out her other hand in Rick's direction, huffing with exertion, "Can I see the cuffs, please?"

Realizing he still hand the cuffs, Rick quickly handed them over to Kate with a small smile, "Yeah, sure. Here."

After Beckett cuffed Harrison, she stood up quickly, yanking Harrison to his feet with no care towards his comfort. Beckett shoved Harrison ahead of her, walking both of them towards a cruiser, Castle walking closely behind them.

Once Harrison was in the back of a cruiser headed towards the precinct, Castle and Beckett began walking back to her charger. When they were back at Beckett's charger, and out of the rest of the officers' view, Kate pulled Rick into a bone crushing hug. Rick hastily responded, wrapping his arms around his wife as he buried his face in her hair.

"Don't ever do that again. You hear me?" Kate breathed out, greif laced in her voice.

Rick pulled back from Kate to get a look at her. Her eyes were swollen from crying and tears continually ran down her face. She was breathing in quick, short breaths, almost gasping for air through her tears. Rick quickly wiped away her tears and gathered her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks. He leaned forward placing his forehead on hers while gently rubbing their noses together.

Kate wrapped her hands around his bulky frame, pulling him into her. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to memorize this moment.

"Kate, look at me."

Kate's eyes fluttered open to his deep blue eyes staring back at her with all the love in the world.

"I'm sorry," Rick said softly, "Honestly, I was fine."

Kate opened her mouth to rebuff his statement but before she could breathe a word, Rick pulled her face towards his, placing a gentle kiss on her lips to shush her.

"Harrison had the safety on the whole time."

With that, Kate broke down again. Even though her husband had essentially been safe through the entire ordeal, it was all too real for her. Seeing him with a gun pointed to his side was too much for her to handle. A life without him flashed before her eyes with every second Harrison held Rick.

Having to tell their sweet daughter that Daddy would never be coming home. Telling Martha her son died because of her. Never being able to expand their family like she desperately wanted. Seeing Alexis graduate without Rick by her side. Alexis walking down the aisle without her father, no one to give her away at her wedding. A life that wasn't worth living.

Rick pulled Kate closer to him, wrapping his entire body around her, engulfing her in love and comfort and him. With this movement, Kate knew everything was okay. Her husband was alive, her daughter wouldn't have to live without a father, and she was there to love him another day.

Kate looked up at Rick through hooded eyes and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, one that proved that he was alive and well, here with her.

When the kiss was over, Kate leaned her forehead against his again, both of her hands clasped tightly around his.

"Let's go to the precinct so I can finish my paperwork. When I'm done we can head back to your mother's to retrieve Alexis and take her out for dinner," Kate breathed out.

Pulling away from the embrace, Rick responded with a large smile on his face, "Date night with my two favorite girls, perfect."

With that, the duo got in Kate's charger and made their way to the precinct.


End file.
